


Advise Me

by garrchomped



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrchomped/pseuds/garrchomped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a prince. Now this prince was not quite of age yet, his coronation was to take place a year and a few days later, but, little did anyone know, he cared not to take up the throne he was to inherit. Of the few people who did know was his advisor, a young man by the name of Rei, whose unfortunate job was to teach and prepare young Prince Haruka for the duties that would be thrust upon him come coronation day. He was to learn about taxing, imports and exports, trade partners, enemies and allies, do's and don't's, proper etiquette, among many other things, yet he wanted to learn none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advise Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be quick and short but oops.

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a prince. Now this prince was not quite of age yet, his coronation was to take place a year and a few days later, but, little did anyone know, he cared not to take up the throne he was to inherit. Of the few people who did know was his advisor, a young man by the name of Rei, whose unfortunate job was to teach and prepare young Prince Haruka for the duties that would be thrust upon him come coronation day. He was to learn about taxing, imports and exports, trade partners, enemies and allies, do's and don't's, proper etiquette, among many other things, yet he wanted to learn none of it.

He was a stubborn and strong-willed young man that absolutely refused his duties and responsilibites much to Rei's dismay. Day in and day out Rei struggled to avoid reprimands from his superiors when Haruka would show no progress from the time Rei spent teaching him, only to be ignored and waved off as a nuisance. As prince, Haru felt entitled to doing what he wanted instead of what others expected of him, and often opted for wandering about the palace and city instead of sitting still and paying attention to his ever-so-patient advisor. How Rei dealt with him was a mystery to all.

Though there came a day when Rei's patience ran out.

They were sitting in the study-- Haru seated at the desk, and Rei in a nearby chair-- when Haruka disrespectfully closed the book that lay in front of him and tossed it to the side, telling Rei to go get it. Now it was nothing unusual. It was more of a frequent game he played with Rei(though Rei didn't think it a game at all) just to see just how loyal and patient he was, actually finding it sort of endearing as it were. Never in all his years had he met someone quite like Rei who was so determined and focused on his job that he was willing to put up with anything, even Haruka's shenanigans. But little did he know that that was the final straw.

    'Fetch.'

Haru said it no different than the other times, but it snapped something inside Rei. 

"Fetch.. Is that what I am? A dog? A pet? Just another thing to heed your every command? I know they expect me to teach you and make you blossom into one who will be the best king this land has ever seen.. But you cannot bring a dead plant to bloom, someone whose potential has withered away and tossed aside for sick games for amusement. You sicken me. At first I was excited to be assigned to teach the soon-to-be king. I had heard so many great things about you, but you are none of them. I am done teaching you, not that you listen to me to begin with." Rei spoke coldly, glaring eyes cast downward to the floor to begin, but slowly made their way up to meet Haruka's. "You think yourself better than anyone else simply because right of birth. You may hold a royal title, but your heart and mind are anything but noble and just. You are foul, and I am done here." Rei turned away to storm out the door, tearing off the brooch-- adorned with the royal crest-- that he was given and tossing it to the floor as he went, leaving a wide-eyed and stunned Haru standing there.

    'You sicken me.'  
                'Your heart and mind are anything but noble and just.'  
        'You are foul.'  
                    'Great things about you... you are none of them.'

Rei's words echoed through his mind, and Haru's eyes fell to stare at the floor, a glint of regret in his azure eyes. Never in his life had words had such an impact on him and lingered in his mind, and he had heard _many_ a harsh comment directed his way. But from Rei.. Words like that _stung_. 

He had never expected things to come to this-- he was just messing around--and though it seemed like Haru didn't listen, he did. Every word, every remark, every correction. All of it. It was just that there was something about Rei that made Haru want to mess with him, to tease him. Something about the way a small pout would form on his lips each time Haru pretended he didn't hear him shortly before Rei quickly moved his hand to mask it and readjust his glasses on his nose. Something about the grace in his motions as he completed trivial tasks Haru gave him. Something about his voice that was just soothing and made Haru want him to just keep talking, pretending to not have heard him so he repeats himself and talks some more. 

Haru scrambled to his feet and across the marble floor, only stopping to pick up the brooch, until Rei was in his line of sight again.

"Wait!"

Rei froze in his tracks, but didn't make any move to face the prince. 

"What?" His tone was curt, body tense.

"Don't go."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I will not stand to be in your presence any longer. For far too long has this gone on. For far too long have I just narrowly escaped being dismissed from my duty because you do not listen. For far too long have I let you treat me less than human. I will not stay any longer. You may find yourself a new advisor who wants to deal with you and your games, but it shan't be me."

"But, Rei--"

"You've tried my patience one too many times, Your Highness, and I will not allow you to do it any longer. I'm sorry." With that, Rei resumed his trek down the pathway that lead to the front gates of the palace, not stopping for a moment to look back and give regret a chance to hook him. Even though he wouldn't allow regret to grab him, Haruka did, after bolting towards him, and held him firmly by the wrist.

"Rei.. Please. Don't.. Don't go.." 

Rei's only response was to stand there, held in place by the hand wrapped around his forearm.

"Please.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know that.. That it bothered you so much. I just--.. I meant well.." Though, honestly, he could see how Rei thought it meant anything but that. "I do listen to you. I do learn. You're brilliant and a wonderful teacher, I just.." His grip loosened. "I'm sorry.." Haruka was never one that could express his feelings well, always taking other non-verbal means to even remotely _try_ to do so, but sometimes his efforts went unacknowledged or misinterpreted, the latter being the most common. "I'm sorry.." he whispered again before his grip fell loose and his arm fell back to his side.

"..." Rei was silent, eyes glancing off to the side. What should he do? Instinct told him to just turn and walk away, but something else was tugging at him, telling him Haruka meant what he said and telling him that he should face and forgive him. Instinct was usually right, however he found himself turning towards Haru, pivoting where he stood, and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at him. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because this takes effort."

The words got a quirk of Rei's brow and a curious look on Rei's face. The words were nothing extraordinary, nothing eloquent, but they were true. Of the months Rei had spent working with Haruka, there were no words he heard more or more frequently than 'It's too much effort', Haru's seemingly tagline, followed by disregard for his studies and work. Haru _never_ showed any effort put into the few things he _did_ do, so for him to actually do something requiring more effort on his part.. Well that meant something, didn't it?

Rei sighed. "You expect me to just waltz back into the castle and resume teaching you, and to _actually_ have you pay attention and participate?"

Haru looked up at him with innocent, expectant eyes. "Yes." 

"...I'm not going to allow you to slack off anymore then." If Rei hadn't spent so much time with Haru, he would have never caught that shimmer of happiness that sparkled in Haru's eyes when he gave his answer, though there was something else that glimmered in them too..

"And I'm going to make you work hard for your pay."


End file.
